Tony Oliver
| birth_place = Ponce, Puerto Rico | age = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Rafael Antonio, Raphael Antonio, Rafael Antonio Oliver, Rafael Oliver, Rafael Antonio | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | spouse = Barbara A. Oliver (?-?) | relatives = | children = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Chobits as Hiromu Shinbo Gad Guard as Hajiki Sanda Lupin III as Arsène Lupin III Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as Saba Robotech as Rick Hunter S-CRY-ED as Elian Zigmarl Vandread/Vandread: The Second Stage as Hibiki Tokai }} Rafael Antonio Olivier (born May 12, 1958 in San Juan, Puerto Rico), better known as Tony Oliver, is an American voice actor best known for voicing Rick Hunter from Robotech and Arsène Lupin III from Lupin The 3rd. He has also done voicework in various Power Rangers series (one of his best-known roles being that of Saba in MMPR), and has also written several episodes of Power Rangers, between MMPR Season 1 and Power Rangers Turbo. He was also the supervising producer for the series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider, as well as the co-producer for Power Rangers: Zeo. He is currently the voice of Ulquiorra Cifer in the anime Bleach and Minato Namikaze in Naruto Shippuden. Oliver was one of the guests of the Power Morphicon held in Los Angeles in June 2007. At the convention he announced—and did some filming for—a documentary he is producing about the history of Power Rangers and its fandom titled Mighty Morphin' Miracle. Filmography Anime roles * Argento Soma - Dr. Takahashi * Planet Busters - Talon * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan - Melen Blue/Mike White * ''Bleach - Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ryō Utagawa, Hanza Nukui * Chobits - Hiromu Shinbo * Eureka Seven - Hap and Gonzy * Eyeshield 21 - Haruto Sakuraba * E's Otherwise - The Doctor * Fate/Stay Night - Lancer * Fist of the North Star: The Movie - Bat * Gad Guard - Hajiki Sanada * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Maximilien Morrel * The Professional: Golgo 13 - Robert Dawson * Great Teacher Onizuka - Kunio Murai * Gungrave - Harry MacDowell * Gurren Lagann - Tetsukan, Narrator, Simon (epilogue) * Hajime no Ippo - Eiji Date, Naomichi "Geromichi" Yamada * IGPX - Edgeraid Coach * Karas - Detective Sawada * Kyou Kara Maou - The Great One/ Shinou * Last Exile - Ethan * Lucky ☆ Star - Sōjirō Izumi * Lupin The 3rd - Arsène Lupin III * Mahoromatic - Nobu, Sugaru Misato (adult) * Mirmo! - Donta * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Casual Kimono * Lupin The 3rd: The Movie - The Secret of Mamo - Arsène Lupin III * Naruto Shippuden - Minato Namikaze * New Getter Robo - Tatsuhito Saotome, Master Carlos, Villager * Overman King Gainer - Hughes Gauli * Please Teacher!/Onegai Twins - Masaomi Yamada * Robotech - Rick Hunter * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Admiral Rick Hunter * Rurouni Kenshin - Toramaru, Diagoro, Additional Voices * Saiyuki Reload - Sha Gojyo * Saiyuki Gunlock - Sha Gojyo * Samurai: Hunt for the Sword - Shinjuro * s-CRY-ed - Elian, Ikawa, Kurusu, Sou Kigetsuki * Stellvia - Joey Jones * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Seina Yamada, Rajau Ga Waura * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki - Misao Kuramitsu * The Big O - Dove/T-Bone * The Twelve Kingdoms - Suguru Takazato * Tokko - Ranmaru Shindo * Vampire Knight - Night Class Teacher (Ep. 1) * Vandread - Hibiki Tokai * Witch Hunter Robin - the Custodian, Dr. Hiroshi Toudou * Wolf's Rain - Horse * X-TV - Sorata Arisugawa Live action roles * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Signal Org * Power Rangers: Time Force - Klawlox * Power Rangers: In Space - Frightwing (uncredited) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Saba, Rockstar, Fang, Goatan (Goat Voice), Wizard of Deception (all uncredited) * VR Troopers - Dice Swordbot (1st voice) Movie roles * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Keiichi Morisato Video game roles * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Bang Shishigami * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Fujimaru Kudo, Ulquiorra Cifer * Dynasty Warriors 4- Ma Chao (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 Special- Lu Meng (uncredited) * Klonoa - King Seadoph, Forelock Guard, Solare * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Arsene Lupin the 3rd (as Rafael Antonio) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Minato Namikaze * ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Minato Namikaze * ''Robotech: Battlecry - Rick Hunter * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Narrator * Samurai Warriors - Various voices (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends - Various voices (uncredited) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes - Naoe Kanetsugu * Warriors Orochi 2 - Lu Meng, various voices (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Tony (uncredited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself References External links * *Tony Oliver at the Anime News Network Encyclopedia *Power Morphicon 2007 - Tony Oliver's Documentary/Closing part 2 of 6 *Power Morphicon 2007 - Tony Oliver's Documentary/Closing part 3 of 6 *Power Morphicon 2007 - Tony Oliver's Documentary/Closing part 4 of 6 *Power Morphicon 2007 - Tony Oliver's Documentary/Closing part 5 of 6 *Power Morphicon 2007 - Tony Oliver's Documentary/Closing part 6 of 6 Category:Robotech cast and crew Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:Puerto Rican actors Category:People from San Juan, Puerto Rico ms:Tony Oliver ja:トニー・オリバー